1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a smoke exhauster having a fan casing that may be detached from the smoke exhauster for cleaning purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical smoke exhausters comprise one or more fan devices secured in a fan casing that is secured in a housing. The fan casing and the fan devices are typically and solidly secured in the housing and may not be disengaged from the housing such that the fan casing and the fan devices may not be easily cleaned when required. A great amount of oil or grease will be accumulated within the fan casing and will not be easily cleaned if the fan casing and the fan devices may not be disengaged from the housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.